


Hot Pocket

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Chaotic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Food Kink, Funny, Gross, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), but like.... how dare u lmao, i cannot believe this was a request, i mean i can believe it bc of who it's from, it's mentioned but it's not the main focus, remus talks about fucking a hot pocket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Janus gives Remus a suggestion for a fun, stress-relieving activity.Logan is, quite honestly, ready to kill both of them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Hot Pocket

“You should fuck the hot pocket.”

The suggestion comes while they’re all relaxing in the commons, sprawled out on the floor in a mess of limbs and blankets and pillows with a movie playing quietly on the TV. The reactions among the group are varied, from confused to curious to absolutely appalled, all eyes turned towards the person who’d uttered them.

The words themselves aren’t what shock them, given that they’re around Remus on a regular basis. No, the shock is that they come from _Janus_ , having just rejoined them after bringing them all food from the kitchen, a coy, downright devious grin hidden behind his hand after letting them slip.

Remus perks up from where he lies against Virgil’s chest, green eyes igniting with a kind of mischief that spells disaster, grinning widely at the scaled side. “Really?” he asks.

“Oh, _absolutely_ ,” Janus says with a shrug, “what’s the harm?”

Everyone sans Remus looks at him as though he’s just sprouted his extra sets of arms.

“Do not fuck the hot pocket,” Logan mutters in response, meeting Remus’ wild grin with a glare. 

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Do _not_.”

“Do?”

“ _Remus_!”

Virgil shakes his head as the man in his lap cackles, closing his eyes and biting his lip to keep his smile from showing, pulling Remus further into his lap to keep him from doing anything impulsive. He meets Janus’ gaze, who’s smug amusement can be felt in waves from across the room.

Logan throws his arms in the air, voice strained from exasperation. “That could _not_ be pleasurable!”

Janus hums, grin widening, “Not if you’re a coward, maybe.”

“See! Janus gets it!”

“ _Janus_ is going to sleep on the couch tonight if he entertains this any further!”

“Aw! I wanna sleep on the couch! …Preferably after fucking the hot p—”

“ _You are not going to use a hot pocket to masturbate!_ ”

That does it—Janus breaks, bursting into a fit of laughter and doubling over, followed shortly after by Remus’ cackling and Virgil’s barely-audible snort.

Logan’s face tints red, the logical side fixing them all with a glare before pointedly turning towards the TV with a shake of his head, crossing his arms over his chest. If asked later, he would have vehemently denied the fact that he pouted.

(For the record, Remus does not end up fucking any hot pockets; however, Thomas _does_ get some very odd, very uncomfortable thoughts later that day, which Janus is only a little apologetic about. None of them are willing to explain themselves bar Remus, but such an explanation is politely turned down.

(Arguably, that is the smarter decision for Thomas to make.)


End file.
